Chronicles of Torin Sesshomaru's son
by phoenixtears23
Summary: Torin is a cocky prince but when a demoness shows up he is suddenly unsure of himself, summary sucks, plz read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Aging- Demons age 1 human year for every 10 so if a demon was a 100 years old they would be 10. (Took me all night to figure it out.)

Sesshomaru ran into the room looking at his new born son. His mother gave a sigh of relief as the doctor saw that the baby was all right. His name would be Torin they had already decided the name. Torin's mother named Taisha, was the most powerful demoness in all of the land. Not only was she beautiful but she had great fighting skills and had miko powers. The only one who could tame her was sesshomaru. Torin was already being talked about as the most powerful demon in the world. The happy family lay together in the bed for along time content with the silence.

(100 years later)

"Torin."said

"Yes kira what is it" replied Torin.

I am leaving for my training in the mountainsKira said. Yumi was sesshomaru's head general's daughter and was a fire demon. She was the same age as torin, and they had been fighting each other since they were born.

And why would I care asked torin.

Well I just thought that you might want to say good bye, I will be gone for about 80 years.

I don't care why would I care.

I…. thought that we had become friends cried Kira as she spun on her heels and ran out of his room crying. He shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

Over the next 80 years, he missed her terribly every moment he had alone he thought about her, but he did not know why she made him ache so, he had not cared for her at all when she left or at least he thought he hadn't. Well over the last 80 years he had been trained rigorously by his father it had been very painful the night his miko power hit, it was about when he was 150 years old he was eating dinner when his body exploded in blue light. It took him three days to harness his power and after that he spent a week in a coma so his body could get used to this new found power, when he had awoken his normal silver hair and been lined with a metallic blue on the edges and his amber eyes had blue also around the edges. His markings as demon became a blue flame and had blue marking on his face were blue and also he had markings on his arms as well. He spent the next 30 years waking up and spent 4 hours of sword training and then another 8 with his mother harnessing his miko abilities. He looked quite different now than he did when he last stood in front of yumi. He had a sword that was made by totosai and that could harness his miko powers but also be a powerful demon sword as well, She was coming back tonight from her training and he was strangely nervous about it. Even though he was just as intelligent and cunning as his father, he just really couldn't keep his emotions in check very often, He then heard a horn blasting outside, she had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira stepped out of the carriage that had taken her back to the palace. What is he going to think of me I wonder if that jerk still hates me he probably will spit in my face when he sees me. She started to tear but then stopped herself she had abandoned him along time ago and would not go back feeling sorry for herself. She was beautiful, she had great curves and she was strong as hell and had fiery red hair that was pulled back and golden eyes. As she looked herself over she wondered what Torin would look like, was he the same skinny little spoiled brat that had a big mouth and was weak. She laughed to herself at the thought of him being weak and suddenly was eager to see the little pipsqueak. The castle doors opened to reveal her father and lord sesshomaru and lady Taisha and a strange demon who stood taller than sesshomaru himself and had silver hair with tinged blue and markings all over, he was ewell built also and looked like he might give sesshomaru a run for his money, could this be torin, no way he looks totally different.

Greetings lady kira, oit looks like your training paid off, said seeshomaru, she nodded only to be caught in a bear hug by her father. I have missed you so much he said. She quickly looked into who she thought was Torin and then hugged both sesshomaru and taisha then they all went inside to talk.

So, this is the mighty Torin what happened to you. Kira asked when they were all inside and seated.

Yes, I transformed while you were away, my miko powers have surfaced and it changed my appearance,

I will have to test your powers later said Kira. Torin smirked

It would not he even be a challenge. He replied

Will see, kira said.

So how was your training asked taisha eager to change the subject.

It was great I finally found out to control fire and even create it, that itself took 50 years. Tghen after that it was basically forming a fighting style and creating attacks and trying to form fire with her body, and I have mastered it all. They all looked on her with admiration; even torin seemed impressed kira thought. Them sesshomaru and torin went off to train and taisha and her father went to do various chores that needed to be done. She wondered the halls of the palace for hours until she caught the scent of someone she hadn't expected on meeting for another couple of hours, she turned to find a sweaty torin just back from training. He looked at her and it looked like he didn't know what to say. This surprised kira greatly because he always was insulting her and know it looked like he didn't have anything to say.

Hi, he finally said.

Hello, she replied, her expression guarded.

I'm sorry he burst out, I am sorry for making you cry and letting you down. I am sorry for being a jerk, I have missed you, and I hope you will forgive me. He said his voice thick with emotion. Kira was totally surprised, had the jerk just apologized he must have bumped his head on a rock because he just said he had missed her when he had said that he didn't care about her at all. He then came up and hugged her and she was starting to lean toward him when she woke up.

How dare you. She yelled, she kneed him in the stomach and kicked him back into a wall. He growled a warning.

You think you can just walk in a say a few charmed words and have me falling at your feet. She yelled, well you're wrong I'm am already being courted by a demon, you idiot and at the ball tomorrow you will see him and then afterwards he plans to take me as his mate and then you will be out of the picture forever, kira screamed. She almost laughed at the shocked expression on his face, he had no idea what was happening, she is being courted. She was about to become a mate. Well that just wasn't going to happen, he thought. He was surprised by his thoughts why did he care if she was about to be mated, he was supposed to hate this woman, but his beast screamed in the back of his head, she is yours and yours alone, she will be your mate.

She then ran out of the room leaving a stunned demon in her mate. He then walked out of the castle, he needed to kill something.

The next morning he woke up and went downstairs and to his displeasure kira was there with her mate to be. He was a wolf demon and is name was maru. Torin was pissed and did not try to hide. When he grabbed his glass to drink he was so pissed that he shattered the cup, his eyes turned red and he stormed out of the room. Sesshomaru was pissed at his son's lack of control. He was about to follow when he felt a hand on his leg, it was taisha's. I better take this one she said and followed torin up to his room. She found him looking over his balcony. She could tell he was still angry.

What is wrong, she asked.

It's that damn wolf he growled back. She thought it had to do with kira's mate to be, she had noticed over the years that torin had been deeply saddened by kira leaving he was just to proud to admit it. When she had told him that she was returning he was in such a good mood for the last few months and know his hopes were being crushed and she felt his heart break.

It will be ok said and he growled and she turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira was nervous as hell. She had spent the whole day getting ready for the ball and wondered how her Maru would react when Torin showed up; she hoped that a fight wouldn't break out since Torin, which she hated to admit it was about 10 times stronger than Maru. She then walked in to the ball room behind her father and the rest of the nobles and warlords she sat down and waited for the royal family to be introduced. Sesshomaru walked out first with Taisha at his side, then Torin walked out behind them, She gasped, she hated what she was thinking but she knew it to be true, Torin was handsome, she could not take her eyes off of him and that got a warning growl from Maru who sat beside her. Sesshomaru then clapped his hands and the festivities began. After every body had eaten their fill they started to dance Maru and Kira danced for a very long time and then Maru took Kira outside on the balcony.

Maru, look at the stars there beautiful. Said Kira.

You look even better he replied. He replied. She blushed. And I saw how you looked at Torin tonight, His grip on her hands tightened as his eyes started to turn red.

Were Just friends, She replied getting a little nervous. He then slammed her up against the wall, and yelled you're lying. He then forced her to kiss him. As he was ravaging her mouth a very pissed off demon was watching from behind the curtains. When she screamed into his mouth Torin couldn't take any more and ripped Maru off of kira and flung him into the wall.

What are doing here you, maru rasped. Torin just growled. Maru then drew his sword and flung himself at Torin. Torin just smirked and drew his own sword. Maru swung his sword but Torin parried and this went on for about an hour until maru started to tire, Torin thought this was getting old and charged in for the kill, Maru swung his sword but Torin just knocked out of his hand and knocked Maru on the side of his head knocking him out. Kira so shocked that this happened, ran out of the ballroom crying and left a very bewildered torin who just noticed that the whole ballroom was now watching him. Torin then raced after Kira.

Kira was crying on her bed when she smelt him coming, she groaned not now as he flung the door open.

I hope your happy she cried, how could you do something like that.

What, Torin yelled he was about to rape you didn't you notice, when you started to scream. Kira just looked down at the ground, not wanting to give in to his advances but her excuses were getting thinner and thinner. She started to cry again, and he walked over to her and picked her and put her on her bed, he then lay down beside her and held her in his arms,

What are you doing she asked, now thoroughly confused.

Comforting you, now go to sleep. She just tucked her head in to his shoulder and fell asleep, he soon followed.

She woke up to the sun in her face. She growled at her oversleeping but when she tried to get up two arms pulled her back. She looked back to see Torin staring at her.

Where were you going, He asked.

I forgot about you, she stuttered.

You forgot about me, he repeated, hurt and pain started to creep in to his eyes.

I forgot I was sleeping with you; she hurriedly repeated and then tucked her head under his chin. Appeased by her actions He let her up. We need to get down to breakfast before they come looking for us, he said. So she quickly changed clothes and they went down to breakfast together.

Seshomaru saw them come in to the dining hall he hurriedly smelt her but when he found that her scent had not changed he was surprised and pleased that his son would not take advantage of her.

Hello father, Torin said. He nodded his greeting and everybody followed suit.

That was a very interesting night, Kira's father genke said. After they ate Torin whispered do you want to train with me in kira's ear. She nodded and then they exited the ding hall together and went to put on their armor.

He looked her up and down as she started to summon her fire around her he braced himself for the attack. The fire then jumped at him and he dodged quickly but getting his arm singed anyway. She then drew her sword and they fought for a long time when he finally said that would be all, and then he turned and started to walk back to the training room. Where are you going, she asked running to catch he turned around and sweeped her into his arms. As they stared into eachothers's eyes one of sesshomaru's messengers came up up Master Torin come quickly he yelled Torin looked up at him visably annoyed, I'm busy he yelled, It's urgent sir your father has been poisoned. Then Torin and Kira raced to sesshomaru's study where everybody was. His father was lying on the floor writhing in pain as taisha tried to comfort him. Your father has been poisoned by the death's needle poison. It will kill a dog demon instantly but since your father is well your father It should be about six months before the poison takes his life. But there is an antidote, we know that there is only one in existence but the location is unknown to all.

I will go find the antidote, I will bring it back to the castle before six months time. Torin growled, I will go with you Kira said. Torin looked at her and wanted to deny her but the look in her eyes brooked no argument. Very well, Torin said. We will leave at dawn. They all agreed and headed out to do their tasks while the doctors and Taisha tried to comfort Sesshomaru.


End file.
